1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger, and more particularly to a hand tool hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 12 and 13, a conventional hand tool hanger 90 comprises a track plate 91 and multiple clamping members 92. The track plate 91 comprises a base 911, a track 912, and a combination portion 913. The base 911 is elongated. The track 912 is formed on a front side of the base 911. The combination portion 913 is formed on a rear side of the base 911, and comprises at least one magnetic base 93 and two positioning bases 94 respectively located at two ends of the at least one magnetic base 93. The track plate 91 can be mounted on a tool cabinet via a magnetic force of the at least one magnetic base 93. The clamping members 92 are slidably mounted on the track 912, and are applied for clamping or hanging hand tools.
However, the track 912 and the combination portion 913 are located respectively at the front side and the rear side of the conventional hand tool hanger 90, and a width W1 defined between a top and a bottom of the combination portion 913 is equal to a width W2 defined between a top and a bottom of the track 912, such that a width W3 of the magnetic base 93 that is mounted in the combination portion 913 is smaller than the width W2. Therefore, a region that is defined as where the magnetic base 93 attracts the tool cabinet is smaller than a region that is defined as where the clamping member 92 holds the track 912. When hand tools are hung on the clamping members 92 of the conventional hand tool hanger, a magnetic force of the magnetic base 93 will be smaller than a pulling force by which the hand tools pull the clamping members 92. With reference to FIG. 13, the track plate 91 may be dropped from the tool cabinet easily due to a weight of the hand tools, and cannot be mounted on the tool cabinet firmly.